


Choices

by blacklipstick



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drinking, Hinted smut, Historical Inaccuracies, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Wine, because I'm just that punk rock, chevy is being dramatic as always, early season 2, shameless usage of the Chevaliers first name because I am absolutely weak for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: In a world where everyone was born with a soulmate mark, the general public cared surprisingly little about them. Especially nobles didn't pay the the weird, uniquely shaped birthmarks one shared with their soulmate any mind. They married for wealth and for power, rarely, if ever, out of love and knowing who your soulmate really was would make everything entirely more complicated. But that was not why the Chevalier de Lorraine had kept his.-Shameless silly soulmate AU for the #trashman2kchallenge on Tumblr <3
Relationships: Chevalier de Lorraine/Philippe d'Orléans | Monsieur (Versailles 2015)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Trash Man Challenge





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome to another Monchevy fic because I just cannot get enough of the boys!!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, I tried to get this out before the deadline ends (yes I kow it was extended but I need that kind of motivation haha) And sorry i advance, my personal soulmate AU is a bit of a mess but I hope I got my idea across somewhat understandably. 
> 
> This is me contributing to the trashpile again with the #trashman2kchallenge on Tumblr (bless @trashmenofmarvel and happy birthday!). Chevy may not be a traditional trashman but he's a trashman nontheless. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

In a world where everyone was born with a soulmate mark, the general public cared surprisingly little about them. Especially nobles didn't pay the the weird, uniquely shaped birthmarks one shared with their soulmate any mind. They married for wealth and for power, rarely, if ever, out of love and knowing who your soulmate really was would make everything entirely more complicated. The general belief among humanity was that ridding themselves of the marks would break the bond, or at the very least lessen it with some people insisting it was a horrible thing to do whereas the vast majority agreed that breaking the bond as a practical and good thing. So they got rid of them as soon as they could. 

Nevertheless it was forbidden to remove them before a person could make the decision for themselves. And one might argue that even at ten years of age, a child would barely know the consequences of their actions and even if they did, they wouldn't care. Their parents had it easy in manipulating them to make the choice which was deemed suitable. They didn't know what it truly meant then but many were under the impression that the age limit needed to be much lower or nonexistent at all to begin with. Some thought it was myth, outdated and useless but even those people couldn't deny the powerful bond those marks provided as long as they were intact. A bond which was most likely broken once the mark was destroyed but the exact consequences weren't known. A small part of the general public, mostly poor people and workers, still honored them and very rarely you even came across a noble who still bore the mark. 

Removing the mark was a horribly painful process, much more painful than a normal burn wound would be because something so important, so deeply linked with the very essence of your being was destroyed for good. Some who had it done insisted that it didn't matter, that they didn't feel any different whereas others who were brave enough to admit it, said it left a void inside of them that couldn't be filled. There had been cases of people meeting their soulmate before removing the mark, all confirmed that it was different between them than it had been before. But this wasn't why the Chevalier, just known as Philippe back then, had decided against getting it burned off. He did it because he wanted to be special and different, he wanted to do the exact opposite of what his family had expected, what his family wanted and once he grew older, he prided himself in not caring about the mark despite the fact that he still had it. Which, of course, wasn't the full truth. 

The years went by quickly and little Philippe grew into the Chevalier de Lorraine. He met the King's brother when he was barely a man and they got together by the time he was fifteen years old but even now, years later, he was still Philippe's favorite and he tried to make sure it stayed that way. Sure, they had their arguments, frequently made a spectacle out of themselves with their infamous fights. Sure he wasn't the only man in Philippe's life but the others usually came and went and when it all came down to it, it was always the both of them left. The Chevalier and Monsieur, an open secret. 

"Why did you keep yours?" It took the Chevalier a moment to realize he was being spoken to. He'd been lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a few grapes in his hand as he tried not to die from complete and utter boredom while Philippe's head was buried in a book. A book that stole his attention away from the Chevalier and he didn't like. He put the last grape into his mouth and moved to lie on his side, propping himself up on one arm with his gaze wandering towards Philippe who was sitting in a big chair and hadn't raised his head from the book. 

"What did you say Mignonette?" he asked and rolled over further till he was lying on his stomach instead. 

"I asked why you kept it." Philippe closed the book he was holding and put it down on his lap, shifting his attention to the Chevalier fully and looked directly at him. He must have noticed the confusion on his face because his lover sighed and explained what he meant with a slightly annoyed undertone. "Your soulmate mark. You kept it. Why?"

"I'm sorry but you seem to forget that I do not have the ability to read your mind." he answered, countering the annoyance in his lover's voice and for a moment he debated whether or not he should even reply to the question he didn't have a good answer for to begin with. He didn't question why Philippe had asked something like this completely out of the blue, his lover had always been fond of the idea of the marks. More so than the average member of the royal family would be given they usually took care of the problem as soon as they could. He saw it as something romantic, something beautiful but sadly, just like his brother and every other child of a king before that, Philippe had been robbed of his choice at a very young age and was left with a burn scar on his lower arm instead. Even though nobody openly spoke about it, questioned the king and his decisions, he knew that Philippe had been way too young to chose when it happened. He'd been a little child most likely and even if he had wanted it to stay, they wouldn't have let him. 

"Because I wanted to." the Chevalier added then and started twirling a golden lock of his around his finger. "You know if I die of boredom here it's your fault." 

They'd been here at Saint-Cloud for a while now, and he had been here ever since his return from Italy. They had everything they needed but unlike Philippe he didn't hate Versailles. At least things were happening there and he was almost flourishing in the decadent life of gossip and gambling and scandals and whatever else his heart might desire. But here things were awfully boring at times. Not to say he didn't enjoy staying in bed till noon with Philippe whenever they pleased or the increased amount of privacy they enjoyed for once - no Bontemps interruptions! - but he wouldn't mind going back. And he hated to think about it, but soon they might have to go anyway now that the King had decided Philippe's mourning phase was over and it was time for a new wife. In his opinion, Philippe was perfectly fine _without_ a wife for that matter but as the King's brother there was a certain duty to fulfill, much to his dismay. 

"Oh, you're bored?" Philippe asked, clearly not happy with the response he'd gotten earlier. "Let's have a conversation then. Why did you keep it; that was anything but a satisfying answer?"

"Not that bored. I personally find my answer suitable. The rest sounds like a you-problem to me." The Chevalier rolled his eyes and sat up in bed and stared at the empty glass on the table in the middle of the room, then decided it was worth the effort and made his way to the table to pour the rest of their wine into a glass. He took a sip and looked at a plate on the table which was loaded with fresh fruit but the one he was looking for. "Why don't we have any grapes?" he asked, but it sounded more like a complaint than a question.

"I'm not sure, some insufferable idiot with curly blond hair decided to eat them all." Monsieur stated and made his way to the table as well. He put the book down on it and judging from the title it was something about war techniques. Something so dull it couldn't possibly have been interesting to anybody but his lover. 

The Chevalier scoffed and threw his hair back before picking up the book his lover previously had been so invested in. He eyed it disinterestedly but soon abandoned it back on the table. "Careful who you let into your chambers then, couldn't risk anybody stealing you away from me. Oh and we ran out of wine again." he noted and gestured towards the empty glass decanter. 

"I do wonder how that could possibly happen."

"I don't know, it just keeps disappearing." The Chevalier picked up the wine he had poured himself before and brought it to his lips to take a big mouthful. "Without a trace. How tragic."

But Philippe was already fed up with his games and had looked right through him and his efforts to escape the soulmate conversation. He always had a complicated relationship with the mark and he really didn't feel like talking about it now. What he wanted to do now was enjoy as much time with Philippe as he could, preferably on the bed and naked, before another wife got in the way. And since Italy they had a lot to catch up anyway. Monsieur now quickly walked around the table and snatched the glass from the Chevalier's hands and took a sip himself, grinning as he brought it to his lips. "Are you trying to change the subject?" he wanted to know with a raised eyebrow. 

And the Chevalier pretended to be completely outraged, both about his wine being so shamelessly stolen away from him and the accusation his lover had made. Of course he had tried to change the subject but that was besides the point here. "I would not dare. You wound me, my love." he grinned innocently and took the glass right back. 

Philippe seemingly gave in after that and called for some more wine only for the Chevalier to chime in and complain about the absence of grapes in the room. But he should have known better, Philippe had not, in fact, given in. The opposite actually. He turned towards him and came closer. "You'll get your grapes."

"That would be quite lovely, thank you." said the Chevalier and smiled absently while his attention had been stolen by a mirror. He tried to fix his hair and made a mental note that he’d have to take care of the mess it currently was. 

Philippe crossed his arms with a satisfied expression on his face. "Only if you tell me."

The Chevalier turned and stared at him for a moment. "This is torture!" he exclaimed and dramatically threw his hands up to make a point. After drinking down the rest of his wine, he walked back to the bed and jumped on it, feeling it bounce when he let himself fall on his back. He was hoping Philippe would take the hint and join him. "Fine. I barely remember why I kept it. Maybe it was the desire to be different, maybe I just wanted to do exactly what my family did not want me to do. Maybe-"

"Maybe you were afraid of the pain." Philippe interrupted but remained standing by the table and the Chevalier had to resort to more obvious actions, patting the bed besides him as an invitation. 

"I was not." he insisted while his lover finally went to join him and lied down beside him. He'd always wondered what it felt like to burn the mark away. Now with Philippe next to him and since they were already talking about it, curiosity got the better of him. "What... what did it feel like?" He wanted to know if it really was as bad as some people made it out to be. He wanted to know if his choice had mattered or if it was merely him being stubborn. And of course back then he had been afraid, especially as a little boy who had heard so many stories. Of course, even at such a young age, he had been scared of making a horrible decision and when he could bother his family in the process, well, the decision to be one of the very few who still bore their mark had been made sooner than later. Some might have called him a coward for it; he always insisted it was courage.

There was a pause before Philippe spoke up again. "I don't remember, I was a child." His lover raised his right arm and pushed the sleeve of his shirt back till it revealed the scar, eyeing it sadly and rubbing over it with his thumb. The Chevalier reached up and brushed against it with gentle fingers now too. If Philippe still had his mark, perhaps things would have been different, perhaps they would not be together and it was a thought he almost couldn't bear. With how he had reacted to Henriette's death, he almost found himself wondering if she had been Philippe's soulmate but then again, they were much too distant for that. If anything she would have been the soulmate of the king himself. Touching the scar almost felt like it hurt him deep inside too, much like it probably did for his lover and he didn't quite know why that was the case. It didn't look right, didn't _feel_ right and something inside of him hated that Philippe never had gotten the chance to decide for himself. 

"I'm sorry they stole the choice away from you." he whispered and sat up, pressing a brief kiss on the scar. He used the moment to change his position and soon was sitting on top of Philippe, smiling down on him. "Who needs a soulmate when you can have me anyway?" he grinned and leaned down to passionately kiss his lover and when their eager lips met Philippe was kissing right back, blond curls falling over their faces. It didn't take long for him to start fumbling with the buttons of Philippe's breeches in an attempt to open them but out of nowhere Philippe suddenly broke the kiss. 

"Will you show it to me?" he asked, beautiful blue eyes looking up at him with hope. It was a question the Chevalier had heard so many times, too many times for his liking both from Philippe and others. And as proud as he made himself out to be, he refused to show it to anybody. Not even to Philippe no matter how often the other man had asked before. Over the years his secrecy about it had only increased but his lover respected his choice. He could have easily checked when the Chevalier was fast asleep but from what he knew, Philippe never had. He never had tried to remove the bandage covering it, always looked away when the fabric had shifted and it was something he really appreciated. 

He immediately froze, pretended to think about it thoroughly only to lean down again till their lips were just inches apart. "No."

Philippe on the other hand used that little moment of weakness to push the Chevalier off him and turn around till it was Philippe sitting on top, now grinning down instead and seemingly was rather proud of himself. "What if i command you to then?" he asked teasingly.

"I would still politely decline." the Chevalier offered, grinning right back at him, testing his limits. 

Philippe let out an exaggerated sigh. "The soldiers these days really have no respect or discipline anymore." He daringly placed his hand on the very spot on the Chevalier's inner thigh. The spot that bore the soulmate mark he was so curious about and made another suggestion. "What if I have you exiled again? I hear Italy is just beautiful around this time of the year."

"You wouldn't." The Chevalier took a hold of Philippe's hand then and pulled it away from the spot, instead guiding it to his crotch area. He wanted to take his lover's stubborn mind off anything soulmate related and he was going to have fun in the process. But what he did wonder was why Philippe seemed to be so obsessed with it that day, perhaps his future new wife had something to do with it, or perhaps his wife who had passed so tragically. "And I doubt they'd want me back."

"I know." Monsieur admitted but left what exactly he meant by that open for interpretation. The Chevalier sighed happily when Philippe moved his hand, stroking him and placed another kiss on his welcoming lips but he stopped abruptly and it was over much, much too quickly. "Do you want to see mine then?" Philippe asked and the Chevalier stared at him in disbelief, as if he was completely out of his mind. 

There was no way for him to see it, after all it was long gone and both of them were painfully aware of that fact. They had just talked about it minutes ago! Yet Philippe seemed confident in his statement and the Chevalier raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Have you lost your mind at last? Or was it you secretly making our wine disappear?"

Much to his dismay, Philippe broke the delicious contact and climbed off him quickly. The Chevalier whined about it of course but when Philippe had an idea about something, he was going to be annoyingly stubborn about it. Usually he would have complained some more but he was actually getting curious about what his lover could possibly have in mind now. 

"Do you or do you not?" 

And something inside of him told him to decline, that it wasn't his place to see it. Especially not after he had hidden his own mark away from Philippe’s eyes for so many years. But he nodded anyway. "Show me then."

Philippe made his way over to an inconspicuous bureau and opened the last drawer, looking though it till his eyes lit up when he found exactly what he was looking for. He pulled out a small wooden box an opened it carefully while the Chevalier watched, not any less confused than he had been before. What he took out of it was a rolled up piece of paper. "My dear grandmother believed it was wrong to burn them off, she wanted us to keep them but she couldn't avert my father's decision." Philippe explained, unrolling the piece of paper slowly and looked at it with a soft smile. "She drew both mine and my brothers in secret and made sure that by the time we were old enough it would reach us. Louis burned his immediately without looking, he seemed almost mad she would do such a thing and act against the decision our father had made for us. I wanted to burn it too but..."

The Chevalier sat up on the bed, listening to his lover speak and became more curious and nervous at the same time by the second. He had always known that Philippe's mark would not match his, it couldn't possibly match but seeing it in person would make the whole thing much too real. And of course there was this tiny spark of hope in the back of his mind that perhaps it did match but he refused to acknowledge it. It was too unrealistic, too much like a romantic book and besides that, he didn't even know what he would do if it did. Because Philippe didn't have the mark anymore, the bond had been broken for him a long time ago. All this time he thought Philippe didn't know what his mark looked like or only vaguely remembered and suddenly he was even gladder that he had never shown his own to him. It had the potential to ruin them both and whatever it was they had.

"I looked at it and I just couldn't. So I kept it." Philippe continued, walking towards him but didn't show the paper just yet. 

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to." And Philippe sat down on the bed next to him, leaning against him and finally held the piece of paper out to him. It was an immense sign of trust and he really didn't quite know what to make of it. 

The Chevalier took it hesitantly and when he looked at it, his whole world crumbled. But not for the reasons one might think. No, what he saw was a shape entirely too familiar and his heart beat so fast; he feared it may jump right out of his chest. He stared at it, unable to say a word. He blinked once, he blinked twice and he felt the panic rise up in his body. Everything was too much, too sudden. This was not what he had expected and whether or not he wanted it, he didn't know. He needed to get out, fast and he stood up, storming out of the room with the piece of paper sailing to the ground in front of a very confused Philippe yelling his name but he just kept walking and almost ran into the poor servant bringing more wine. 

But instead of clearing his mind, he did the exact opposite. The Chevalier spent the rest of his day deliberately avoiding Philippe. Or anybody for that matter besides the young man he asked for an assortment of powders and a servant he somehow convinced to bring him some wine without informing Philippe of his exact location. It was a mess, truly, and he was still very much over thinking. He had never intended to fall in love in the first place, let alone find his soulmate like this. And maybe he had grown so awfully fond of Philippe that the thought of being away from him made his heart ache even if his intentions hadn't always been so pure. He'd barely been a man when they met and at fifteen he didn't know anything about life, about _love_ yet. The idea of money and power had seemed appealing to him and when Philippe showed interest, it was the perfect opportunity. He would have been a fool not to take it. But as time went on, he came to realize that there was more to it than amusement and the privilege that being Philippe's lover brought with it. He came to realize that he had allowed himself to get attached and it became painfully obvious that he was falling. Falling for Philippe. Or else he would have left long ago already. 

He could have easily sustained himself, could have found himself a wife which would have been entirely more secure than being dependent on the very many moods of the Duc d'Orléans. A man who could get any company he wanted, a man who could ruin him the minute he wasn't in his good graces anymore because truth be told, the only reason he got to live his life as openly, as freely, was because Philippe was the brother of the King of France. He'd be dead if this weren't the case. Yet he stayed, put up with Philippe, made sure he had somebody when he returned from the battlefield and attempted to stay in his favor more or less. 

But his soulmate? No. It couldn't be. He never even had expected to find his soulmate at all given that most people burned off their mark as soon as they had the chance to and as he grew older, he certainly didn't even want to anymore. Not when he could be free and have fun without any ties holding him back. But the mark was a part of him and he refused to act like the others did. He stubbornly stood by his choice, didn't want to be in a situation where he'd have to admit to being wrong all along and maybe it was what made him so special, so different from the other men at court. 

What would Philippe do if he knew? Would it all become entirely too serious and would he have to admit to himself that he loved Philippe more than he ever thought he would? And more importantly, what would it mean for Philippe since he didn't have his mark anymore?

There was only one way to find out and somehow his intoxicated mind decided it was time to go back to their chambers. But Philippe wasn't there, perhaps he was still out looking for him? So the Chevalier sat down on a chair by the table and poured himself a glass of wine but it remained untouched till he heard someone entering the room and the faint sound of footsteps coming closer. Once he lifted his head, he was face to face with Philippe who looked both angry and worried at the same time. 

"I've been looking for you for hours! What in god's name has gotten into you?" asked his lover and stepped closer to the table. 

Upon looking at Philippe, he wasn't as sure about telling him the truth anymore and all the previous confidence had left him. His mind was spinning and his eyelids felt heavy, he wasn't in the right mind to think properly at all. "I shouldn't have left like that I... merely found it overwhelming. Seeing your mark…"

"This is not the whole truth is it?"

"It is, my darling." The Chevalier shifted and accidentally knocked over the glass beside him, red liquid spilling everywhere. He cursed and took the glass only to pour some more wine into it, completely ignoring the mess he had just made and brought it too his lips. 

Philippe crossed his arms then and watched the spilled wine drip off the edges of the table. "You're drunk." he said dryly, almost as if he were scolding him. 

"Yes, and?" Him being drunk was anything but an unusual thing, just that this time it was different and Philippe could tell. 

"What is it?" his lover asked and took another step closer. "It's not like yours is it? I thought you didn't care?"

"No, no. That's not it." He could feel his eyes burning, watering again and he rubbed his face with shaky hands. What was he supposed to tell him? The truth? Or should he keep it to himself and pretend he'd never seen? What if Philippe didn't want to be his soulmate? And he couldn't stop his mind from racing, this whole situation made their whole relationship even less equal than it had been before. His intoxicated state didn't help the situation at all and neither did the knowledge that very soon Philippe would marry again, another woman between two people he now knew were meant to be together. 

" _Philippe._ " He raised his head at the mention of his first name out of his lover's mouth, he rarely got to hear it these days. Bloodshot eyes meeting the worried ones of the man he loved so much "Tell me."

And the Chevalier nodded, not saying a single word in response. What did he have to lose anyway, Philippe would not let it go no matter how hard he tried and perhaps it would actually make the whole marriage situation a tad bit better. Maybe it would erase any doubts left in Philippe's mind about the extent of his love that had remained there ever since the plot against the King. He stood up then and the world was spinning a bit from the wine. He closed his eyes and took a few steps back before he was standing right in front of the bed and gestured for his lover to stay where he was as he slid off his coat first. When the fabric hit the ground he kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his waistcoat with clumsy drunk fingers. 

"What are you doing?" came the voice of his lover but he promptly shut up when the Chevalier glared at him and wordlessly continued. 

After the waistcoat was gone he pulled off his shirt and soon was standing there in the faint candlelight, wearing nothing but stockings and breeches. He pushed down his breeches as well and only when he was fully naked, he slowly reached for the bandage on his leg. The one that he had been wearing every day, covering his soulmate mark for such a long time it had become an incredibly intimate thing. He took a deep breath and carefully untied it, unwrapping it slowly till it fell down on the pile of clothing next to him. He looked up at Philippe and smiled sadly. It didn't make any sense, there was nothing sad about finding ones soulmate but for him it brought a level of commitment he was anything but ready for and a whole array of emotions he didn't quite understand as well as the fear of rejection given that Philippe only had a drawing of his mark left. 

Philippe came closer, his eyes widening once he realized what the Chevalier was showing him. He stopped only when he was in front of him and gently nudged his lover to sit down on the bed behind him so he could kneel down to look at it better. The Chevalier did and watched as Philippe hesitantly reached out to touch it, brushed over the bare skin carefully while his other hand wandered to touch the scar on his arm. "It's the same." he observed, his voice barely a whisper. 

The Chevalier actually let out a chuckle. "Yes. That is precisely my point." It felt better than he had expected but the lump in his throat was still there and he still didn't know what to do with himself and the fact that him and Philippe were actually soulmates after all. 

"Do you not want to be my soulmate then?" The question felt like a punch in the face. It wasn't hard to see how his reaction could be read as such and he didn't blame Philippe for it, but making his lover feel bad was the last thing he wanted to do now. It was ringing in his ear, felt heavy in the air. 

"I... I don't know. Yes. Of course I do." he decided, trying to collect his thoughts but failing completely. "It's not that I don't want to but... I am supposed to love you now, it took away my choice!"

"Falling in love is never a choice." Philippe said and kept his hand on the mark. He was still staring at it as if he couldn't quite believe what he saw himself but his voice bore no anger, it was soft and loving. "You had the choice to keep your mark, one that has been taken away from me but that doesn't mean I can't fall in love either."

The Chevalier pushed Philippe's hand away then and pulled at the blanket to cover the mark up. He couldn't stand Philippe watching it, touching it much longer. "What if one day you have enough of me? What if they're right and your bond is broken?" 

Philippe looked up at him then and tilted his head. "Calm down now. What are you talking about, why would you say such a thing?" He sounded hurt almost, hurt that the Chevalier had reacted in such a way after finding out they were soulmates, hurt that the thought of him leaving eventually had even crossed the Chevalier’s mind to begin with after all that happened. 

"You'll be married again soon." It was mostly his altered state of mind talking, he usually wasn't this jealous. Not about a German princess he didn't care about, a _woman_. "Now that I know... that we are..."

"Lorraine, stop."

"I have to admit that I never wanted to fall in love, I never wanted things to get so serious but, my darling, I did." the Chevalier continued anyway, completely ignoring Philippe's protest. He reached out to caress Philippe’s face gently, completely overwhelmed with everything that was happening at the moment. "And you are the king's brother, you could easily replace me if you wanted to and if the bond is really broken then... then I wouldn't know what to _do_ , knowing what was supposed to be and isn't there. The possibility of someone stealing you away from me, I cannot stand it! May it be war, a new wife or another man and I have tried to ignore it but this whole thing made me realize-"

" _Philippe please._ " Monsieur finally cut him off in his rambling and pushed the blanket away. Hearing his name again in a tone like this, his lover pleading for him to calm down both pained and lovingly, finally pulled him out of this awful downward spiral of thoughts. And his mind wasn’t racing with doubts anymore. His lover leaned down and kissed the spot gently and suddenly it felt a new kind of warmth inside of him when his lover spoke up again. "I love you, I did before and I do now and no mark, or absence thereof will change it. Ever."

The Chevalier didn't say it back but made sure to show his dear lover all throughout the night.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it then. Thank you so much for reading. I'm thinking about writing a sequel, bringing Liselotte into play and I just have a wonderful idea for that. So, I might just do that, we'll see. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I hope it was alright!


End file.
